


A probably big book of Splatoon oneshots

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Multi, Nothing Too Over The Top Though, THESE TAGS WILL BE UPDATED, There will be a lot of pairings, and probably a lot of characters, fluff~?, there will be part 2 or x3 types too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Different oneshots of the manga characters, requested or not. Ratings may change just a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by eroticsquid on wattpad

A cool breeze blew by as Aloha made his way to Army’s home, holding a bag filled with canned pineapples. “Geez, I wonder why me wanted me to buy these”, Aloha said to himself, stopping in front of Army’s home. Shifting the bag he held a bit, Aloha knocked on the door, “Hey Army~! I’m here~!” A few moments passed by as Aloha heard the door unlocked, seeing Army having a look of surprise on his face. “I didn’t think you’ll come this early Aloha”, Army said, causing the other to shrug his shoulders. “I didn’t want to make you wait too long Army~”, Aloha replied with a wink, causing the other to lightly blush. “Well, come inside.”

Aloha quietly hum to himself as he entered Army’s home, as Army closed the door. “Are you sure you’re your going to help this time, Aloha? Last time when you accidentally cut your finger, you refused to continue”, Army asked, as both inklings started to walk to the kitchen. “Hey! Cooking is way harder than baking Army”, Aloha pouted, crossing his arms a bit,” besides, you didn’t complain about the cake I baked for you~” Army coughed a bit, avoiding Aloha’s gaze, “W-Well it’s not like I wanted to you bake me one. I was surprised by both you making it and how delicious it was. If only you could cook well.” Army replied as they both entered the kitchen, Army already getting the pot and ingredients ready, as well as getting out his manual. “Are you ready to follow my manual for curry, Aloha” Army asked, as Aloha nodded, mumbling a small yes.

The two of them started cooking, Aloha cutting some potatoes and carrots, despite Army asking if he wanted to cook the rice instead, leaving Army to boil. While Army stirred the curry, he glanced towards Aloha, who was carefully cutting the peeled carrots, a small smile formed on his face. ‘ _Dang, he’s actually cute when he’s serious about something’_ , Army thought to himself, as he added the pineapple juice into the pot, ‘ _it’s rare to see him like this too. I wonder if_ ’-

“Hey Army~ I finished cutting~!” Army’s thoughts was cut off when he heard Aloha’s voice, as he turned to the other with a smirk. “I’m surprised you didn’t hurt yourself, _Aloha_ ”, Army replied, and before Aloha could say anything back, Army added, “I’ll finish the rest, so why don’t you wait at the table?” Aloha wanted to say something, but decided against it, leaving the kitchen to head for the dining room. Army took this chance to add the pineapples to the curry as well as the other ingredients Aloha had chopped. “I’m glad he didn’t get hurt”, Army said to himself, a small smile appearing on his face.

A few minutes passed as Army walk into the dining room, holding two plates of curry and silverware as he set the dishes down. “It smells great Army~!” Army heard Aloha said as he sat down on the opposite end. The two inklings started to eat quietly, Army noticed the look of surprise on Aloha’s face, their eyes meeting. “Did you add pineapple?” Aloha asked, as Army nodded with a smile. “Yes, I did! I wanted to see what the pineapple would do. I-It’s not bad, is it?” Army replied, looking a bit worried. Aloha shook his head, smiling, “it’s not bad at all, Army. I really love the taste.”

“I’m glad you do, Aloha”, Army softly smiled, “it’s better than for you to eat rice balls and instant ramen everyday.” Hearing this, Aloha smirked a bit, putting his silverware he was hold down, “What~ Are you saying you’ll cook for me everyday~?”

“H-Huh?! It’s not like I’m doing this for you or anything. I’m just worried that you aren’t eating well,” Army replied, adding quietly, “it’ll be nice to cook for you though.” Aloha quietly laughed, smiling a bit, “I’ll survive, don’t you worry, though I wonder why the real reason you wanted me here today. I was surprised, not only getting a call from you, but to spend some time together? You’re not sick, are you?”

“I’m not sick!” Army said, huffing a bit. Aloha raised his eyebrows a bit, surprised. “You sure? You usually would start talking about you’re writing in your manuals. Turf wars, curry, and other things.”

 _The real reason why I invited him over, is because I_ , Army thought to himself, covering his face a bit, _I actually love this party loving idiot_. Army was conflicted with his thoughts, he didn’t noticed Aloha had gotten up from his seat. Army felt his shoulders being tapped, and quickly turned, only for his lips to connect with the other’s. “Ha?!” Army broke the kiss, his face blushed orange.

“You didn’t need to hide your feelings~”

“S-Shut up, party squid”


	2. Skull x Aviators: The Ultimate Shortcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Reshiemaster on Wattpad

 

Today was the day.

 

Aviators was waiting in line by a nearby cake shop that was selling a brand new cake. When he overhead some inklings talking about the new cake, he decided to go ahead and buy some for his childhood friend, Skull.

 

_ The Ultimate Shortcake, a cake which is sweeter than the original,  _ Aviators thought to himself while he was the next one in line. “I’ll like to buy five slices of the Ultimate Shortcake” Aviators asked the cake shop worker, who silently nodded and packed five slices of cake inside a box. Before they could hand over the cake, they told him “ _ Did you know this cake is a very special cake? It brings happiness between two who eats it together. It’s the magic our baker made.” _

 

While Aviators didn’t believe in magic, he couldn’t help but to wonder if it was true or not. Paying for the cake, Aviators left the cake shop and started walking towards Skull’s house. The two have been childhood friends, and Aviators couldn’t help but develop feelings for the other. Once he made it the the front door, he knocked on the door, smiling once the door opened. “I’ve bought some cake for us to share.”

 

The two of them were sitting in the dining area, Skull helping himself with a third piece of cake while Aviators finish eating his first piece. Aviators couldn’t help but to think how delicious the cake actually was. He decided to ask Skull’s opinion on the cake. “It’s good, like magic” Skull said, staring at the last piece of cake. Aviators chuckled a bit, cutting the last slice of cake equally for them to share.

 

Aviators was enjoying part of the last slice, wondering how could he confess. He noticed a bit of cream on Skull’s cheek, only to lean and wipe it off. “You had some cream on your cheek Skull”, Aviators said, licking off the cream from his fingers. It went silent for a while before Aviators broke the silence.

 

“Hey Skull, I know we’ve known each other for a long time now,  it there is something I need to say” Aviators said, catching the attention of the other. “What is it?” Skull asked, putting his fork down when he finished his half slice. “I wanted to confess I have feelings for you. I want to stay by your side and bake cakes for you”, Aviators said ,”It’ll be too strange saying I’ll make you happy, but that’s what I’ll do. Even making pudding.”

 

Skull stayed quiet, thinking about his answer. Aviators was afraid his answer would be no, but was surprised when he heard Skull said yes.

 

_ Maybe the Ultimate Cake was magical. _


	3. Mask x Army: The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by inkychu

 

A cool evening breeze blew by as Mask waited for Army near the train station. Looking at the time, he sighed in annoyance, wondering why he decided to agree to meet up with him.  _ Why did he even want to meet up? It’s not a meeting or anything. _ Mask thought to himself, bored out of his mind. He started to play Squid Jump on his phone, engrossed with the game, as he look up, seeing Army exiting the train station.

 

“You’re here early, Mask. I thought I would have to call you”, Army smirked as Mask let out an annoyed sigh. “Yooou were the one who made it sound weird~! Yooou wanted us to meet up withooout explaining why!” Mask exclaimed, annoyed about his weekend being ruined, “Yooou cooould have toold me yesterday after the meeting!” Army thought about it before replying, “If I did, then Aloha would have annoyed the both of us.” Mask stayed quiet, before letting out a sigh. He did not want anything to do with Aloha, and he would probably annoy the both of them if Army did wanted to talk after the meeting. “Alright, however you never answered me. What is the reason why you wanted to meet up today, of all things?”

 

“I want to tell you something, but not here! Let’s go somewhere else together”, Army quickly replied, grabbing Mask’s hand and started walking, which Mask stumbles a bit before following.

 

_ It’s not like I have any choice _ , Mask thought to himself as they both walked to a quiet area, Army sitting down on a nearby bench. Mask sat next to him, still a bit annoyed and wondering why Army couldn’t just tell him what he wanted. “Soo”, Mask rested his head on his hand, growing impatient as Army still hasn’t told him anything, “What is it you so want to ask me if it makes yooou bring me here of all places?”

 

Army’s face flushed orange, as he quickly took out one of his manuals, quickly going through the pages. Mask rose his eyebrows, wondering what Army had in mind. “The thing is Mask, I-“ Army stop mid sentence, causing the other to grow irritated. “You what?” Mask asked impatiently, as Army’s blush grew darker.

 

“I wanted to ask if you”, Army replied, feeling his face glow darker before confessing, “IF YOU COULD GO OUT WITH ME”

 

“Haaaa?!” Mask replied, is face blushed a cyan color. He didn’t expect to get a confession, especially from Army, however he did wanted to know why. “Why would yooou want to goo out with mee, Army?” Mask asked, before he could decide yes or no. “W-well, it started when I developed a sort of crush for you a few months after we formed a team with Skull and Aloha,” Army started explaining why, as Mask listened quietly. He didn’t  know what to say, hearing so many compliments from the orange inkling, and his confession he actually loved him. Before Army could add more, Mask quickly hushed him, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

“I’ll go out with you”


	4. Aloha x Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by FuntimeLOLbit7878

Aloha never knew where these feeling came from or know why he had them, but one thing he knew is he had fallen for Mask. He tried to remember when these feelings surfaced, however he found out it became hard for him. Even when Aloha told himself he disliked Mask, his heart told him something different.

 

‘ _ This is so uncool _ ’, Aloha thought to himself during the S4 meeting, glancing at Mask once in a while. He hoped Mask didn’t noticed as the meeting ended, Army and Skull already leaving. As Aloha was about to leave, he was stopped by Mask.

 

“Why were yoooou looking aaaaat mee?” Mask asked, annoyed with Aloha looking at him during the meeting. “What are you talking about?”, Aloha asked, surprised. “Dooon’t play dumb with meee, Aloha. I know you were looking at me,” Mask replied, pointing his finger at him. Aloha tilted his head in confusion, with a small smile on his face. “Huh~? I’m pretty sure you were just seeing things~♪”. Though Aloha could feel his heart racing, he couldn’t let it show, oh no he couldn’t. Though deep down it made him feel like a loser, something he pretty much hated.

 

“Haaaa~? Don’t try to lie, Aloha. I know what I saw”, Mask said annoyed by the fact he did noticed Aloha looking at him, “Yooou can’t fooool me!”

 

_ ‘Damn’ _ Aloha thought to himself, wondering what he should do. Should he tell the truth? Aloha thought about it, believing it’ll be better to tell the truth, his  _ feelings _ for him. ‘ _ It’s better to be rejected than to hurt myself’  _ Aloha thought to himself, sighing. “Yes Mask, I was staring at you” Aloha said bring Mask into a sigh. “Seeee I kneeeew it. Yooou were-“

 

“But! The reason why was I somehow fallen for you!” Aloha confesses, surprising Mask. “Hyuk?!” Mask was speechless. ‘ **_Him_ ** _? Confessing to me?!’  _ Mask thought to himself as Aloha cheeks dusted a pinkish color. He didn’t know what Mask would say as he pulled down is Golf Advisor down a bit, hiding his eyes. Aloha felt fearful, waiting for Mask’s answer until he felt someone grab his hand. Looking up, he noticed it was Mask.

 

“I thouuught you were lying, but seeing you like this made me think,” Mask said, a small cyan blush appearing on his face, “I accept yooour feelings”


	5. Skull x Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zeldalovesundertale

It was a normal S4 meeting and by normal, there were lots of trying to see what’s the best way to counter attack. 

 

Army sighed once the meeting was over, watching Mask and Aloha going their separate ways. However he noticed Skull hasn’t left yet, as Army returned to the table they were sitting at. 

 

“Skull, shouldn’t you been leaving?” Army asked, catching the sweet tooth squid’s attention. “Hm” Skull wondered a bit, before reply, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” This surprised Army, looking at their leader with confusion. What did Skull wanted to talk about?

 

“Well, what is it”, Army asked waiting for the others reply. He wondered what it could be, so many things came to mind. However what Skull said was not one of them.

 

“Is there any way to make a sweet curry?”

 

“Huh?” Army said, getting one of his manuals out of his coat pocket, flipping through the pages. He finds out he’s never made anything of the like, as he sighs, closing his manual. “No Skull, I don’t believe it’s possible.”

 

Skull softly hummed to himself, quietly thinking. He got up from the chair, and started walking towards Army, surprising him a bit, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

 

_ “ _ **_Then why don’t we make one together? Just the two of us?_ ** _ ” _

 

Army looked away with a small blush before nodding. Maybe it’ll be nice to spend time together. Army would start thinking about how to make curry sweet just for Skull, but if they cooked together..

 

Skull would just make it sweeter.


	6. Glasses x Headphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SpecstheSpector

Today was like any other day as Glasses was walking to Headphones place. It wasn’t easy being the leader of blue team, even though hearing everyone’s surprise hearing he is leader. He kept walking, feeling a bit worried. He wouldn’t lie, but he has feelings for Headphones. Glasses remembered where his feelings came from and it was way before they battled against the S4. Walking up to Headphones front door he knocked.

 

“Ah, Glasses! It’s nice for you to come over” Headphones smiles when she answered her door, letting Glasses in. It wasn’t the first time Glasses has been to her house, oh no. He pretty much enjoyed spending time with her, though he did fear she sees him as a brother figure. Glasses took a seat on the couch as Headphones sat next to him. “So, how have you been? We haven’t battled in a while with Goggles and Bobble”, Headphones asked with a small smile. 

 

“Me? I’ve been helping out my parents with the house”, Glasses replied, clasping his hands together, “how about you Headphones? What have you been doing?”

 

“I’ve been training with both Skull and Half Rims a bit”, Headphones replied and Glasses couldn’t help but to feel jealous. He wouldn’t lie that both Skull and Half Rims are skillful chargers, but at the same time he could lose him chances. “Oh really? How has that been going?” Glasses asked, a bit curious about it.  “It’s been going well” Headphones replied, putting her hands on her lap, “Though it’s not as fun when I hang out with our team.”

 

Glasses was a bit surprised to hear this, as he let out a smile. While it’s true it’s fun with everyone training together, there was one thing Glasses wanted do.

 

_ Confess _

 

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Headphones. “I have a confession to make!” Glasses said, catching Headphone’s full attention. “What is it Glasses?” Headphones asked, a bit curious what he was going to say. “W-Well I”, Glasses sighed before adding, “I actually like- no love you, Headphones. I had these feelings for a long time, so I-“

 

Headphones smiled before giving a small, quick kiss on Glasses cheek.

 

“I love you too”.


	7. Emperor x Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Shezzax

Gloves was known as the coolest, most freshest squid there ever was, or so he always told himself. From having a cool hairstyle to the freshest clothes ( though he still believes his old samurai gear was still cool), he always enjoyed the coolest. Though there was one squid he thought was amazing.

 

And that was Emperor.

 

Now Gloves wouldn’t lie, but he has a major crush on Emperor ever since he met him on the Mountains. That’s why he decided to confess to him, the king. It took Gloves a while to get in contract with Emperor, since the other had been quite busy, but he was waiting for him at the first place they meet.

 

A small breeze blew by as Gloves silently waited for Emperor. He had send him a text about wanting to tell Emperor something, hoping he would come. He had got a few good lucks from his teammates (though he saw Half Rims snickering a bit), as he started practicing what he wanted to say to the other. 

 

“Yo Emperor, it’s great to see you again”, Gloves started, trying to look as cool as possible, continuing his lines, “The reason I wanted you to meet me back here on the mountains is I have something to say to you. I actually think you’re awesome and I have a crush on you!” Gloves confesses as he turned around, seeing Emperor. “H-Heh?! Emperor! You’re here already!”, Gloves exclaimed surprised seeing Emperor early. He barely sent the text three minutes ago.

 

“I didn’t think you would be here earlier than me”, Emperor replied, getting a bit flustered. “Are you..flustered Emperor?” Gloves asked, catching Emperor off guard. “T-The king doesn’t get flustered at all!” Emperor replied, clearing his throat. “You asked to meet here and I came, though it seems you wanted to say something more”, Emperor smirked a bit, as Gloves lightly blushed. 

 

“That’s right!” Gloves exclaimed, feeling a bit excited. “You’re amazing Emperor, ever since we here! I wanted to tell say how much I fallen for you!” 

 

Emperor chuckled, walking towards Gloves, his hand softly lifting up Gloves’s chin. A small smirk appeared in Emperor’s face, as he give a small kiss to Gloves’s lips.

 

“Then I accept”.


	8. Goggles x Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lapis

Glasses walked alongside Goggles as they look around for something to do together at Wahoo World. He first thought how did this happened, until he remembered Bobble’s words. “ _ Why don’t you take Goggles on a date? It’ll be fun Glasses! I’m taking Headphones on one!” _ He remembered Bobble saying. He knew Bobble and Headphones were a thing, but he wondered if she knew he liked Goggles. “Hey Glasses! Let’s ride on that!” Goggles smiled, taking Glasses out of his thoughts. He look towards where Goggles pointed, seeing The Dropper. “A-Are you sure you want to go on that?!” Glasses exclaimed, as Goggles nodded, smiling and dragging him towards the ride.

 

Ten minutes passed by as both Glasses and Goggles exit the ride. Glasses felt sick to his stomach, especially when the drop came, but seeing Goggles happy face made him feel a bit better. “Hey where else should we go on~?! There’s so many to do here” Goggles excitedly said, looking around. Glasses couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle. ‘ _ He’s so cute’ _ Glasses thought to himself, wondering what they should go on. Looking around, he saw the Ferris Wheel in the distance. He knew it was famous for couples and for anyone to admit their feelings to another to come true, but he believed it’s just a rumor. “Goggles, why don’t we go on the Ferris Wheel? We could see everything at the park”, Glasses asked as Goggles gasped. “That’s right! Your awesome Glasses! I’m glad you’re the leader!” Goggles smiled as both inklings head towards the Ferris Wheel.

 

Once they were seated in one of the passengers cars, Glasses look out the window as they started moving upward. “Woooah! You really can see the whole park!” Goggles exclaimed, looking around the area from the passenger car. Glasses couldn’t help but to smile more, seeing Goggles’s excited face. Maybe he should confess his feelings? “Goggles”, Glasses said, catching the other’s attention, “I have a confession to make.”

 

“What is it, Glasses?” Goggles asked, as Glasses blushed a blue hue. “I love you, Goggles.”

 

Goggles had a look of surprise as the passenger cart they were in stopped at the highest point. Glasses took this as a rejection before Goggles leaned in smiling brightly. “I love you too!”

 

Glasses would thank Bobble later.


	9. Designer Headphones x Aloha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

Designer Headphones had no clue how it ended this way. One moment, he was with his friends and the next he’s trapped inside a locked room with him, the party king of all Cephalopods. ‘ _ H-How did this happened? _ ’ Designer thought to himself, glancing towards the pink inking. It was the first time he’s been to a party, and mostly everyone wanted to play an old game that was played way when the humans lived.   _ ‘After Snorkel decided to play this game..I was then pushed into this room with Aloha?’ _ Designer thought as Aloha moved closer to him.

 

“Heeeey Designer~” Aloha voice broke Designer’s thoughts as he flushed cyan seeing how close the party king was. “H-Heeeeh?! A-Aloha, um, why..ahh”, Designer spluttered, seeing a smirk appearing on Aloha’s face. “Hmm~? Isn’t this what we’re supposed to do~? Minus a closet of course” Aloha said in his sing-song voice, causing the other to blush more.  _ ‘H-He’s doing this on purpose, isn’t he!’ _ Designer moved backwards, losing his balance. 

 

Designer braced for impact, before he felt an arm around his waist, pulling him back up. Designer noticed how close his face was to the other’s, feeling his heart beat fast. “ _ You got fifteen more seconds~” _ he heard Snorkel say outside the room. “Ah~ Too bad♪ I really wanted to enjoy-“ Aloha was cut off when Designer lips meet his own. Aloha decided to return the kiss, Designer pulling away before the door opened.

 

“Aww~ Did nothing really happen Aloha?” Snorkel said disappointed. “Hm~? Well what did ya think would happen♪” Aloha shrugged, as Designer glanced towards him as Aloha left the room. Leaving the room as well for the next two, Designer face was still flustered, couldn’t believe what he did. Though he did wish he could do it again.


	10. Aloha x Goggles

Goggles was with his team, scarfing down rice balls with pickled plums in them. “Goggles! Please eat your food properly!” Glasses sighed as Goggles gave him a toothy grin. “Awww but Glasses~ These are really good~!” Goggles exclaimed, smiling. Glasses only sighed, looking at both Headphones and Bobble who were talking to each other lovingly. “Heya Blue Team~” a voice rang out, as a figure hugged Goggles from behind. “Ah Aloha~!” Goggles replied, not seeming to mind the hug at all, “It’s nice to see you!” 

“Mmhm~! I’ve just been too busy with some things and meetings” Aloha pouted, giving Goggles a small nuzzle before letting go, much to the rest of Blue team. Just what was Aloha doing? Before anyone could say anything, Aloha asked, “Hey~ Can I have a bite?”, pointing at the rice ball Goggles was eating. “Sure Aloha~” Goggles smiled, as Aloha leaned over, taking a bite. “Thanks~” Aloha winked, wiping some rice off from the corner of Goggles’s lips. “Hmhm~ I’m having a party this evening and you guys are totally invited~”

“Wow really! That’s super cool of you, Aloha!” Goggles replied, as the others agreed. “It’s no problem~ and besides” Aloha grabbed Goggles hands, leaning close to the other’s face. 

“Huh? Aloha is something wrong?” Goggles asked, confused. Was there more rice on his face? That’s when Aloha went for a kiss, surprising everyone. “Uwaa!” Glasses covered his face as Aloha pulled away, seeing Goggles’s flushed face.

“Hahaha~ You’re just like a blueberry~” Aloha laughed, waving goodbye before blowing a kiss in Goggles direction. “See ya at the party~!”


	11. Octoglasses x Straw

It was a sunny day at the beach, Octoglasses was humming a tune while sitting under a parasol. She was hanging out with her bestie, Straw, as the two of them hold each other’s hands watching the ocean waves. “Hey Octo~” Straw smiled, “wanna try making a sandcastle?” 

“Oooooh~! Sure Straw~!” Octoglasses beamed as the two moved from their spot, starting to work on the sandcastle. “Hey Octo~ Do ya want to have a sleep over tonight~? Just us girls?” Straw asked, patting the sand a bit. “Oooh! Of course Straw~! It’s fun to have a girls night out!” Octoglasses smiled, both girls blushing as they continued building their castle.

The day turned to afternoon as the sun was setting across the ocean view. Octoglasses and Straw were leaning against each, hand in hand. They were enjoying the view, as they both stood up, laughing with each other before heading off to Straw’s house. The two of them talked, giggling and laughing with each other.

“Waah~ Straw’s room is still adorbs!” Octoglasses exclaimed, landing ontop of Straw’s bed. “Heeey~ don’t take the whole bed now~!” Straw giggled, jumping on top of Octoglasses. “Hey now~” Octoglasses grabbed one of Straw’s pillows, hitting her while laughing. “Oh it’s on Octo~” Straw grinned, grabbing a pillow before throwing it at Octoglasses. The two girls were throwing pillows at each other laughing and having a good time before laying down on the floor catching their breaths.

“Today was great, Straw~” Octoglasses smiled as Straw nodded. “Yeah! I wish it’ll be like this everyday.” The two girls linked their hands together, sitting up as they look into each other’s eyes. They soon lean to each other, sharing a kiss. Pulling away, Octoglasses smiled. “I love you Straw~”

“I love you too, Octo~.”


	12. Aloha x Designer Headphones (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a part 2! Hence probably oneshots

For over a week, Designer Headphones has been distracted. He couldn’t get the memory of kissing Aloha out of his mind, especially during battle. He, kissing the party king. Designer covered his face with his pillow, his face flustered a deep cyan. ‘ _ What am I going to do?’ _ Designer thought to himself looking off to the side. He knew his team leader, Mask, doesn’t even like Aloha but what is he supposed to do? He just found out he had feelings for Aloha, making him feel conflicted. While in his thoughts, his phone went off making him jump and fall off his bed. “Ahhh” Designer rubbed his back before sitting up, checking his phone. 

 

_ ‘Designer, we actually have a battle today. And it’s against Pink Team! Are you ready to turn their smiles upside down? _

 

Designer reread the text, his eyes widening a bit. He knows he’s going to see Aloha, his heart beating fast as he slump on the floor. Oh what is he going to do?

 

Designer Headphones made it to Deca Tower, where he spotted Luna and Jersey as well as Mask. Looking to his right, he noticed Pink team were walking to the Tower too as he hurried to his teammates, just as Pink team made it. “Yooooou’re goooing down Aloooooha!” Mask glared as Aloha smirked. “Not today Masky boy! We’ll win this time!” The two team leaders glared at each other before entering Deca Tower, the other teammates followed behind.

 

The stage was Manta Maria, Designer feeling the sea breeze as the countdown started. 

 

3.

2.

1

Go!

 

Both teams started inking their own area, Pink team getting the lead. Designer took the right side, jumping down the platform before throwing toxic mist at Snorkel, getting him splatted by Luna.  _ That’s one,  _ Designer thought to himself, throwing another Toxic Mist. He caught one, but they escaped quickly, splatting Jersey in the process.  _ Heh?!  _ Designer got distracted, getting splatted in the process. Respawning, he quickly went back where he was, splatting Octoglasses with his Tri-slosher. He looked around, quickly noticing someone going to his team’s base as he quickly followed them, throwing a Toxic Mist at them. Whoever it was nearly dodged it, going back to inkling form as Designer eyes widen, seeing it was Aloha.  _ When did he go alone? _ Designer thought as Aloha quickly turned to the right platform to escape. Or so Designer thought as he followed, looking around. He inched one more step, losing his balance on the platform before landing ontop of someone.

 

“Owww. Don’t go falling on me” a voice was heard under him as he turned to face Aloha, pink eyes meeting cyan. “Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! I’m sorry!” Designer flushed, quickly superjumping back to base, leaving a confused Aloha. He landed on the spawnpoint covering his face with his hands embarrassed. “Designer, you okay?” He heard someone say, turning to see Luna. “Y-Yeah!” Designer replied before quickly leaving the spawnpoint. 

 

Thirty more seconds were remaining, as Pink team kept pushing ahead, surprising the Cyan team. Mask used his special, Autobomb Rush, pushing the Pink team back a bit. Designer went ahead, splatting both Snorkel and Straw in the process before getting hit behind. “Hmm♪ Trying to sneak past me are you~?” Designer Headphones recognized the sweet voice behind him, turning to face Aloha. “H-Heeeh?! I- ahhh” Designer was lost for words as Aloha leaned closer, his heart beating fast. “Ummmm I” Designer muttered, as Aloha looked at him. “Hmmm♪” Aloha waited, interested.

5

“I”

4

3

2

“I-I”

1

“I really like you!”

_ Game! _

 

Aloha was speechless, as Designer covered his mouth. He felt scared, as Aloha stood up straight, moving his visor to cover his eyes.  What was he supposed to say? Designer moved out of the way before he could say anything.

 

Designer sighed, sitting by himself near one of the tables after saying goodbye to his friends. He wanted some time alone, despite him always hanging out to read manga or play games with them. He truly did had feelings for the other, but on the other hand they were completely different. Suddenly, a shadow loom over, sitting in front of him.

 

“Yo~”

 

Designer froze, looking at the figure in front of him. “A-Aloha?!!” Designer was shocked as Aloha smiled. He felt his heart beat fast as Aloha leaned closer. “So, you really like me~?” Aloha asked as Designer slowly nodded, his face flush deeply. “Y-Yes, I really do.”

 

“Really really~♪” Aloha went a bit closer as Designer shyly nodded. Aloha then got up, getting closer to Designer looking down on him. Designer shook a bit before Aloha pulled on his shirt, kissing him. Designer eyes widen before he returned the kiss, the two inklings pulled away to catch their breaths.

 

“Well then~” Aloha gleamed, lifting Designer Headphones chin up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “This will be interesting~”


	13. Army x Aloha x Snorkel

Aloha was humming to himself, looking through MakoMart for groceries. He’d gotten a text from his good friend, Snorkel, saying he wanted to hang out at his place. Not before long after replying, he also got one from Army asking the same thing. He replied the same thing to Army, so now he’s off to buy groceries for the three of them.  _ ‘Definitely should buy this… Oh! And this for dessert!’  _ Aloha thought to himself, grabbing different ingredients and setting them in his cart. He went towards the checkout area, texting both Army and Snorkel he’ll see them soon. 

 

While putting away the groceries, Aloha heard a knock on his front door. “Coming!” Aloha said, as he skip towards the door, opening to see Army. “Wow, you are early Army” Aloha said, causing Army to frown. “Unlike you, it’s better off being early!” Army replied, as Aloha waved him off. “It’s not even a meeting we’re having, so don’t know why you want to be early” Aloha replied back, causing Army to flush a little. “T-That’s because-“ Army couldn’t finish his sentence as another knock was heard. Aloha skipped towards the door, already knowing who it was. “Snoooorkel~! You’re here!” Aloha smiled, causing Army to feel some jealousy seeing the other pink inkling entering. Why did Aloha seem more happy seeing him? “Sorry if I was late man~ I was totally down hanging with ya!” Snorkel replied before noticing Army, who was giving him a slight glare. “Yo~ Why is this guy here” Snorkel asked pointing at Army with a slight glare. “Same to be asked for you!” Army replied angrily. “Chill out you two” Aloha cut in, stepping in between them. “Let’s just have a good time, alright~” Aloha smiled, striking fear in the two, knowing he was probably angry. “So, what shall we make for dinner? Pretty sure ya guys are hungry~.”

 

“Noodles!”

“Curry!”

 

Both Snorkel and Army glared at each other, as they started to fight. “No way we’re eating curry loser!” Snorkel yelled causing Army to huff. “Noodles aren’t even that good!” Army yelled back as Aloha stared at the two inklings yelling insults back to back. “Hey now~” Aloha, once again, step in between them, locking his arms around both of them, “I got a better idea what to make. Though I need both of your help~”. Aloha grinned, causing the other two the flush slightly as he dragged them to the kitchen.

 

Snorkel was working on the noodles he wanted, glancing at Army and Aloha talking to each other. He was filled with jealousy, as Aloha went over to him smiling. “Hey Snorkel~” Aloha linked his arm around Snorkel’s shoulder. Snorkel stopped what he was doing, his face flushing on how close the other was. “Hey Aloha~” Snorkel grinned, stepping away from the pot of noodles and broth. “So what are we making again?” Aloha gave him a smile, chuckling. “You’ll see~.”

 

Army was boiling the curry, being told to add gelatin for a special surprise as he glance towards Aloha, getting close to Snorkel. His grip tighten on the ladle, as his gaze returned to the curry. He did love Aloha and he had a feeling Snorkel did as well.  _ ‘I’ll just have to confess my feelings after dinner’  _ Army thought to himself, not knowing Snorkel had the same idea.

 

An hour later, both Army and Snorkel had a look of surprise on their faces seeing the three bowls in front of them. “Well, why don’t both of you eat the noodles first~? Don’t break that meatball though!” Aloha smiled, already eating. Snorkel did the same thing as Army stare, slowly eating the noodles surprised how well Snorkel worked on them. ‘ _ Damn these are good’  _ Army thought bitterly as Snorkel smirked at him. “Okay~ Now you can break open the meatball~” Aloha winked, making the other two blush. They did so, as an aroma came out, Army already realizing what it was. His curry. Snorkel on the other hand frowned, noticing how good it smelled. ‘ _ There’s no way this manual freakizord could beat me!’  _ Snorkel thought, before he heard Aloha complementing Army, jealousy growing in his heart. They continue to eat, noticing how well the noodles and the gelatin curry went so well together, while Aloha happily ate his filling not noticing the two still glaring at each other.

 

“I’ll be back~ You guys better get ready for the dessert I made!” Aloha grinned, leaving to the boys by themselves in his living room. “Yo Army! Don’t you think you can take him for me” Snorkel grumbled, catching Army’s attention. “Excuse me? What makes you think he’s yours!” Army replied back angrily. “I’ve known him longer until you came along, taking his attention away from me!” Snorkel replied back starting to get physical with the other. Just before the fight continued, Aloha came out wondering what all the commotion is about. “What’s going on out here?!”

 

“WHY IS THIS LOSER HERE”

“HE’S BEING IRRATIONAL!”

 

Both Army and Snorkel yelled at the same time, surprising Aloha. What on party mode is going on? “Would you two  _ kindly _ explained what is going on!” Aloha was clearly angry, surprising the two. They never seen him angry before, before replying at the same time. “I like you!”

 

Aloha was taken aback as the two started fighting again. How was he going to do this? Truth to be told, he loved them both dearly. However he was starting to get irritated by their constant arguing. “Would you two shut up?!” Aloha crossed his arms, silencing the two, who look back at him. “Why are you two even fighting about liking me?”

 

Both inklings stayed quiet as Aloha sat in between them, linking his arms around both of them with a smug smile. Without warning, he quickly kissed both of them before sitting back into the couch.

 

“Who says I can’t choose both of you~ I have two hands after all♪”.


	14. Mask x Aloha 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Mask never knew where these feelings appeared, but one thing for sure is he cannot keep his eyes off of Aloha.

And it annoyed him greatly.

So here he was, watching Aloha and the rest of pink team battling against another team. He sighed deeply, watching his moves as fans screamed every time Aloha winked at the audience. ‘Ughhhh, why did I even bother coming here?’ Mask thought to himself, about to get up as he locked eyes with Aloha from the stage. Did he noticed he was here? Without warning Aloha blew a kiss, screams of excitement erupting from the audience. Mask flushed covering his face before Aloha turned away, continuing his battle with a small blush.

Pink team won, though Mask didn’t bother on staying in the audience. Besides, it was probably for someone else, right? Yeah. Leaning against a wall, Mask went on his squidphone going through Squidtube when a voice spoke.

“Heeeey Masky~”

Load and behold, there he was, the person he really didn’t want to see. Aloha.

“Whaaaaat do yooou want Alooooha?” Mask asked, getting a rather confused look from the other. “Didn’t you get my texts earlier?” Huh? Mask quickly checked his text messages, seeing the messages Aloha sent.

9:31 am: Heeey Mask~ Wanna hang out?  
9:40 am: Mask? Are you there?  
9:55 am: I have a turf war battle soon, are you there Masky~?  
10:15 am: Heeeeello~?  
10:45 am: Well if you’re not gonna answer, then I’ll have to find you~

“No, sooorry” Mask replied as Aloha puffed his cheeks, pouting. ‘Cod I hate how cute he can get’ Mask thought as Aloha crosses his arms. “Well Masky~ I fully know you’re not busy today and since I’m done for the day, let’s hang out!”

Mask couldn’t believe what he was doing after he agreed with Aloha. So here he was, sitting down on the couch waiting for Aloha to come back with some popcorn and drinks. Aloha suggested to watch a movie, or rather a horror movie he brought. “I didn’t thiiink you’re into horror, Alooooha” Mask said once Aloha came back, the other rolling his eyes. “Horror isn’t that bad Mask, or do you want to watch a snappy love story~?” Aloha replied, laughing when he saw Mask’s face when he took off his Gas Mask. “Horror it is then!”

Aloha was watching intensely, his eyes not moving from the tv screen as Mask grabbed some popcorn from the popcorn bowl. It was a very quiet scene as the inklings in the movie were checking the attic. Suddenly a loud noise appeared causing Aloha to jump, grabbing Mask on his arm. Mask jumped, though his face quickly flushed. “Sorry~” Aloha smiled, moving away to continue watching the movie.

Ten minutes passed as another scene happened, Aloha was on edge again, moving more into the couch. Mask noticed this while he slip some of his drink. ‘Does he even do good with horror films’ Mask thought as the killer appeared, scaring Aloha again with a small gasp, grabbing onto Mask again.

“Ah, sorry Mask~ I didn’t think it’ll scare me that much-“ Aloha’s sentence was cut off as Mask leaned in, kissing his lips. Aloha eyes widen before they fluttered shut, reciprocating the kiss. A few moments passed, as the two catch their breath, paying no attention to the movie. “Damn Mask, I didn’t know you were a good kisser” Aloha said, his face flushed pink. “Haaaa? Don’t say thing like thaaaaat” Mask replied, frowning though his face flush a bit. “Then do you want to kiss me again?” Aloha replied, getting a small chuckle from the taller inkling. “Maaaaybe” Mask replied, kissing Aloha again, the movie playing forgotten.


	15. Luna x Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Luna was waiting for her close friend, Jersey, near the animate store. Their favorite anime just came out with a bunch of new stuff, including some good doujinshis, which both of them would never miss. Looking towards her left side, she saw Jersey running towards her. “Luuuna~ Sorry for making you wait, heheh~” Jersey said as Luna fixed her glasses a bit. “Shall we get going?”

Both girls were looking around the area excitedly, seeing so many otaku related items and after a few hours they left, carrying a few bags. “I didn’t think we’ll spend this much Luna” Jersey said as Luna looked at her. “It was worth it~”.

“Indeed!” Jersey replied as the two girls went home together, Luna unlocking the door to the apartment they shared. The both of them went inside putting the many things they bought into the spare room before going to the couch, snuggling against each other, sharing a blanket. Luna turned on the tv noticing Puella Puella Magica as the girls watched, Jersey leaning her head on Luna’s shoulder. “I love you Luna” Jersey said as Luna held on her hand. “I love you too Jersey”.

After hours of watching anime, Jersey and Luna started to eat dinner, the two of them talking about next week’s sale. There were more figures they wanted to buy, but the two of them decided to buy them sooner than later. After dinner, Jersey noticed it was three in the morning as Luna washed the dishes. “Oooh! We should get to bed! We have to meet up with Mask and Designer tomorrow!” Jersey exclaimed as Luna dried her hands, agreeing. The two of them went to the bedroom, changing into their pajamas and sat on the bed they shared. The two of them softly held each other’s hands as they laid on the bed, snuggling underneath the covers.

“Goodnight, Luna” Jersey said as Luna took off her glasses, putting them on the nightstand on her side. “Night Jersey” Luna replied as the two girls fell asleep, embracing each other.


	16. Emperor x Vintage

"You're really trying to take asshole of the year, are you" Vintage asked, surprising Emperor. Where did he came from? "As defending champion, are you nervous?" Emperor replied getting no answer from the other.

"You know you're stuff" Vintage cold eyes stared at Emperor's form as the other slowly chuckled, sipping his tea. "I know from the best, and know not to be an ass to everyone, unlike you who treat everyone like dirt who's not X-Rank." Emperor replied, hitting a vein with Vintage. He knew he was right after all. "Maybe if you weren't so rude, others would like you better."

"Says you! You're just a C-"

"My rank does not determine how I act around others Vintage. Seeing other's grow strong with their own dreams is what makes them strong."

Vintage slammed his fist on the table, Emperor unfazed as the two locked eyes, golden red meeting blueish pink. "Dreams do not make any one stronger! You'll have to tear down everyone just to get your own way!" Vintage replied, the two never leaving their gaze. "Hm? Is that what happened to you? Or was it something more?" Emperor asked, getting up from his seat. To Vintage's surprise, he didn't expect Emperor to be so tall, as the other grabbed his chin, forcing Vintage to look at him. "Though it seems you need to be taught some manners, Vintage." Emperor added before leaning in, kissing Vintage's lips.

Vintage was shocked. He never had been kissed ever since..no.

Vintage shook that thought out of his head before he returned the kiss, feeling Emperor's smirk.

"And then" Emperor said as he pulled away, "let's start with our lessons."


End file.
